The Lion Prides of Africa
The Lion Prides of Africa is a lion roleplay similar to The Wolf Packs of the Forest in many ways! Be in a wild pride of lions who work together to keep their pride safe, well-fed, and happy! Prides The Asya Pride King: Tamu (Bamboogummy) (Tan fur with golden eyes, a dark brown mane) (7 years old) Hunters Sun (Tedd111) (Light brown fur with yellow eyes) (Age unknown) Cubsitters Ruby (Sillybun17) (Tan fur with yellow eyes.) (3 years old.) Flame (Unicorn20379) (Tan fur, bright yellow eyes, wears a flower crown of green roses, a flowering vine wrapped around her front right paw and many dead leaves on her tail.) (3 years old) (Sister: Wisteria) (Good with herbs.) Guards Hazel (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Tan fur with blood red eyes and a flower crown of dark gray roses, wears a radio collar on her neck and a flowering vine wrapped around her front right paw, as well as many black, red and white flowers on her tail and a black blanket on her back.) (3 years old) Lionesses who have not chosen a rank yet Strike (Beppergirl27) (Oak brown fur with yellow eyes) (Age unknown, at least 1 year old) Cubs None The Funani Pride King: Ian Two (Romeo51637) (Tan fur with a dark brown mane, yellow eyes) (Age unknown) Hunters Nonhle (Bamboogummy) (Tan fur, yellow eyes) (4 years old) Guards None yet! Cubsitters None Cubs None The Pride of High Rock King: Pride (Tokidoki1111) (Pale yellow fur with a reddish brown mane and medium green eyes) (4 years old) Queens Dawn (Tokidoki1111) (Orange-yellow fur with teal eyes) (Pregnant, 2 more days until birth.) (3 years old) Princes Bayana (Bamboogummy) (Tan fur with light tan chest and belly, orange eyes, dark brown partially grown mane.) (3 years old) Hunters None Guards None Cubsitters None Rankless Lionesses None Cubs Care (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Pale yellow fur with teal eyes) (Mother: Dawn) (Father: Pride) (Not born yet) Hawayah (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Tan fur with light tan chest and belly, medium green eyes) (Mother: Dawn) (Father: Pride) (Not born yet) Kito (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Tan fur with light tan chest and belly, teal eyes) (Mother: Dawn) (Father: Pride) (Not born yet) Nomads Lindana (Midlandia) (Female) (Tan fur with dark brown eyes) (2 years old) Noxolo (Bamboogummy) (Female, pregnant with 2 cubs, 3 months until birth.) (Oak brown fur with yellow eyes) (5 years old) (After King Tamu took over the Barika Pride, she decided to run away, leaving the pride and becoming a nomad so her unborn cubs could survive.) Wisteria (123Imani12) (Female) (Tan fur, medium green eyes, wears a flower crown of yellow roses, a flowering vine wrapped around her front left paw, many blue flowers on her tail.) (3 years old) (Sister: Flame) Aster (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Male) (Light tan fur, medium blue eyes, reddish brown mane, blue flower petal bracelets, one on each of his paws. He also wears many blue flowers on his tail.) (4 years old) Daisypaw (LPSCece1) (Female) (Tan fur with light blue eyes) (6 years and 6 months old) (Loves hunting at night) Rules # Realistic nature items and collars (collars to be used as radio collars.) are allowed, but no other items. # The lions must be a shade of brown or tan. White lions are caused by inbreeding. # Only hunt creatures from Africa. Don't hunt a panda, those don't live in africa. # Only three male lions at a time. When a pride gets more than three, the new male lions can choose to either leave, or challenge the kings. If the male lion wins the fights against the kings, he will get to become a king. If not, he will be exiled from the pride. # Only the founder and co-founder can make new rules, change the rules, and delete rules. # The lions can live up to 14 years. They will die of old age upon their 15th birthday. # Male lions are not allowed to hunt too often. Only the lionesses hunt, male lions protect the pride from rival prides and hyenas. A male lion in a pride can occasionally help the lionesses take down large prey, but this shouldn't be done too often. There is an exception however, for male dispersals. They may hunt, and young males can learn how to hunt in prides, however they should still not officially hunt until they disperse and they need it to stay alive and well fed. # No meowing or purring. We are lions, not cats. An exception is for the cubs, they can meow and purr. But once they are adults, this is forbidden. # Lionesses will have a gestation period of 3 roleplay months. Their litter size is randomly generated number between 2-3. Character Form Name: Gender: Rank:(If there are already two adult male lions, if gender is male must start out as cub) Pride: Mother:(Cubs only, if no pregnant lionesses are available at the time you submit this form, we will make you the cub of the next pregnant lioness.) Fur color: Username: Do i share this Animal Jam account with anyone?: Ranks Male Lion There can only be up to two of the Male Lion rank in each pride. The male lions are not allowed to hunt and are the protectors of the pride, marking territories and fighting off hyenas and rival males. Hunter Hunter lionesses will hunt for the pride, keeping the pride alive with food. Cubsitter Cubsitter lionesses will take care of cubs while their mothers are away. Guard Guard lionesses will alert the pride when they see danger. Cubs Cubs are the young of the pride, the next generation. They must be protected from hyenas and other dangers, and also fed. Disadvantages and Advantages Though white lions are pretty, they will get disadvantages that normal colored lions will not get. White lionesses will get a disadvantage in hunting, giving a better chance of not being able to catch the prey. Male white lions will get a HUGE disadvantage in fighting rival male lions off. Though the black lions are not added in yet, if i do add them in the future, which i likely will, they will get an absolutely HUGE advantage. Male black lions will get a COLOSSAL advantage in fighting off rival males, and black lionesses will get a HUGE advantage in hunting. While normal colored lionesses will not get an advantage at anything, a normal male lion's mane color will determine their strength. So if a male lion has a very dark mane they will get an advantage, not as big as the male black lion's advantage, but still an advantage. White male lions get a disadvantage because white is a very bright color. And white lionesses get a disadvantage because being white, they will not camouflage as well, which means the white hunter's prey will see them easier and get scared off before the white hunter can catch the prey. Events 11/6/2016 (Pride was founded) 11/6/2016 (Rose was killed by hyenas) 11/6/2016 (Kisha was injured trying to hunt) 11/8/2016 (Kisha gives birth to 3 cubs) 11/8/2016 (Kisha's newborn cub, Kiara, was stillborn) 11/8/2016 (Kisha successfully takes down a zebra) 11/8/2016 (Kisha was injured trying to hunt) 11/8/2016 (Spirit was bitten by a non-venomous snake) 11/8/2016 (Simba was taken in) 11/8/2016 (Ian kills a poacher) 11/12/2016 (Simba and Spirit have grown up) 11/12/2016 (Aiko was taken in) 11/12/2016 (Kisha was injured trying to hunt) 11/12/2016 (A drought began) 11/13/2016 (Simba dies of thirst) 11/13/2016 (Lily dies of thirst) 11/13/2016 (Fuzzy was let into the pride) 11/13/2016 (Fuzzy died guarding her pride) 11/13/2016 (Hailey was let into the pride) 11/13/2016 (Hailey was killed by an unknown creature) 11/13/2016 (Kisha gave birth to Hailey II, Pin, Rosy, and Khethukuthula) 11/13/2016 (Khethukuthula was stillborn) 11/13/2016 (The drought ended) 11/13/2016 (Kisha killed a poacher) 11/16/2016 (Hailey II, Rosy, Pin, and Lindani have grown up) 11/16/2016 (Kisha and Nala worked together to catch two warthogs) 11/18/2016 (Rosy died of an unknown cause) 11/18/2016 (Kisha gave birth to Novi, Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola) 11/18/2016 (Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola were all stillborn.) 11/20/2016 (Sandy, Clover, Raven, Squeak, and Anele are now part of the pride) 11/20/2016 (A drought started) 11/20/2016 (Kisha, despite being injured, weak, and old, was able to kill a poacher.) 11/20/2016 (The drought ended) 11/29/2016 (Pin and Raven died in a stampede) 1/1/2017 (Kisha has died of disease.) 1/1/2017 (Nala has died of disease.) 1/1/2017 (Kani was spotted on Romboo Territory. Ian and Spirit are more protective and aggressive now.) 1/3/2017 (Lunar has given birth to Kisha II, Uni, and Star.) 1/3/2017 (Squeak has died of disease) 1/3/2017 (Star was taken by hyenas.) 1/4/2017 (Lunar fell off a tree and died.) 1/4/2017 (Ian died of old age.) 1/27/2017 (Bafana was renamed to Chipo, a name that means Gift. We are grateful for Chipo's existence!) 1/27/2017 (Lunar was reincarnated into another pride.) 1/27/2017 (Chipo was killed in battle.) 1/27/2017 (Chaka lost Novi's challenge and left the pride.) 1/28/2017 (Kisha II gave birth to Ian, Dida, and Zula.) 1/28/2017 (Dida was stillborn.) 1/28/2017 (Kisha II gave birth to Minenhle and two unnamed cubs.) 1/28/2017 (Two unnamed cubs were stillborn.) 3/1/2017 (Sandy died of a heart disease.) 3/1/2017 (Kisha II gave birth to Sun, Leo, and Hope.) 3/1/2017 (A drought has started.) 3/1/2017 (Ian II lost the battle with Minenhle and had to leave the pride.) 3/1/2017 (Minenhle has been renamed Zama. It means Try! Even though he was weaker than Ian II, he tried to win the battle and succeeded!) 3/1/2017 (It starts to rain. The drought has ended!) 3/2/2017 (Hope has died of a heart disease.) 3/2/2017 (Kisha II has died of old age.) 3/2/2017 (Zama has won Spirit's challenge. Spirit was forced to leave the pride.) 3/2/2017 (Novi has lost Leo's challenge. Novi was forced to leave the pride.) 3/3/2017 (Claw was bitten by a venomous snake and died.) 3/4/2017 (Amber was bitten by a venomous snake and died.) 3/4/2017 (Shadow was bitten by a venomous snake and died.) 3/4/2017 (Zula gave birth to Kisha Three, Claw Two, and Shadow Two.) 3/4/2017 (Heart was bitten by a venomous snake and died.) 3/11/2017 (A cackle of hyenas attacked!) 3/11/2017 (Claw Two was killed by the cackle of hyenas.) 3/11/2017 (Zula was killed by the cackle of hyenas.) 3/12/2017 (Kisha Three gave birth to Echo, Misty, and Mara.) 3/14/2017 (Kisha Three gave birth to Twilight, Cami, and Dasher.) 3/14/2017 (Spirit came back and killed Twilight, Cami, Dasher, Kisha Three, Mara, and Echo.) 3/14/2017 (Spirit died of old age.) 3/15/2017 (Strike gave birth to Kisha Four, Maira, and Cami Two.) 3/16/2017 (Moth gave birth to Ukudlala, Pikachu, and Scout.) 3/16/2017 (A rival male came and killed Ukudlala, Pikachu, and Scout. The rival also gained loyalty of Kisha Four and Moth.) 6/1/2017 (King Leo and Myth caught a terrible disease and both died.) 6/1/2017 (King Leo has died. We deeply mourn the loss of King Leo and wish him good luck on his journey to the afterlife.) 6/4/2017 (King Zama has died. We deeply mourn the loss of King Zama and wish him good luck on his journey to the afterlife.) 6/4/2017 (The Romboo Pride is in peril! Both of their kings have died and there are no male heirs!) 6/4/2017 (Kisha Four has been renamed to Noxolo.) 6/4/2017 (Maira has been renamed to Sierra.) 6/7/2017 (The Romboo Pride has gained two kings, Mufasa and Scar!) 6/7/2017 (Noxolo has given birth to three cubs, Scout Two, Ukudlala Two, and a stillborn cub.) 6/7/2017 (Mufasa and Scar worked together to kill Scout Two and Ukudlala Two.) 6/7/2017 (Mufasa killed Scar in an arguement about who would get to father Noxolo's next cubs.) 6/7/2017 (Mufasa has changed his name to Kamili! His new name means perfect! He is a perfect king!) 9/9/2017 (Kamili was murdered.) 9/19/2017 (Phoenix has changed her name to Cloud.) 12/2/2017 (Cloud died of a heart attack.) 12/2/2017 (Gold was shot by a poacher.) 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Rumor, Ember, Potato, Moth, Misty, Aiko, Shadow Two, Cami Two, Berry, and Didiza. Most lions killed had darker fur than usual. Perhaps they are more prone to death than tanfurs? Four out of ten lions killed were tanfurs, two out of those four tanfurs were cubs, which are much more vulnerable to diseases. Only two out of ten lions killed were whitefurs.) 3/21/2018 (Noxolo of the Romboo Pride has decided to change her rank from Hunter to Cubsitter.) 4/1/2018 (Noxolo has mated with King Kama and will soon give birth to 2 cubs.) 6/1/2018 (The Pride of High Rock was founded!) 8/27/2018 (Hailey II was shot and killed by an alien.) 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took King Kama, King Stripe, Angel, Uni, Sky, Willow, Princess, Shira and Vixen.) 1/1/2019 (King Kama and King Stripe of the Romboo Pride both died of a sickness that had begun to plague the savannah. Romboo Pride is left without any kings to protect them. This leaves Romboo Pride very vulnerable to attack.) 4/14/2019 (Amur and her siblings were killed by Tamu.) 4/14/2019 (The Romboo Pride was taken over by Tamu and renamed the Barika Pride.) 4/24/2019 (Noxolo left the Barika Pride.) 4/27/2019 (Hasley changed her name to Hazel.) 4/27/2019 (Tamu renamed the Barika Pride the Asya Pride.) 1/2/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Gray, North, Lilac, Sierra, Strike and Shira.) Living Conditions Season: Dry Date: January 1st, Year 1 Time: Night, after midnightCategory:Wild Animals